Waiting
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Sasuke tengah menunggu mataharinya kembali meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang tak sebentar. SasuNaruSasu. Short oneshot. Warnings inside. Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine 4th Birthday: Clouds & Candies Festival, prompt: Pocky & Blue Sky. Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR


**Waiting**

By Kyou Kionkitchee

Dedicated to **Sasuke & Naruto Shrine 4****th**** Birthday**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, Pocky © Ezaki Glico Co.

**Pairing:** Sasuke & Naruto

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Warnings:** Shounen ai, yaoi, boys kissing, OOC, typo. **Don't like, don't read!**

**Summary:** Sasuke tengah menunggu mataharinya kembali meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang tak sebentar. Short oneshot.

**Prompt: Pocky & Blue Sky**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ia bukan penggemar sinar matahari. Kesehariannya diselimuti awan gelap yang membuatnya terbiasa dengan keremangan yang sama sekali tidak menyakiti iris oniksnya. Justru cahaya massa padat itulah yang kerap melelahkan retinanya. Ia tidak suka mendapati matanya terpejam erat saat silau menyerangnya—seperti ketika ia harus membuka jendela kamarnya di pagi hari. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia membencinya.

Lantas, kenapa sekarang ia berada di tempat yang langsung terkena partikel yang ia benci itu—bahkan langsung _menatap_nya? Hanya helaan napas yang keluar dari mulutnya sesaat setelah menyadari di mana ia berada: sebuah taman yang sama sekali tak terbesit dalam benaknya akan menjadi tempat _singgah_nya itu.

Ia pun tak suka manis. Sebungkus tembakau adalah teman setia yang tidak dapat digantikan oleh apapun—atau itulah prinsipnya. Rasa pahit dan pedas yang mewarnai lidahnya seakan tidak mengizinkan manis untuk bertahta meskipun hanya sejenak. Memang awalnya gulungan tersebut terasa manis, tetapi kedua rasa setelahnya adalah yang terbaik yang pernah merajai mulutnya. Takkan ia biarkan rasa yang membuatnya lebih hidup tersebut hilang dari kesehariannya.

Lantas, kenapa ada sekotak _snack_ manis terbuka di sebelahnya? _Snack_ yang tidak biasanya ia beli secara sengaja seakan menggantikan bungkusan tembakau yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Ia pun tak mengerti alasan konkretnya. Bagaimana dengan alasan abstraknya? Mudah saja.

Uzumaki Naruto. Teman sejak kecil yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Teman sejati yang selalu ada untuknya. Seseorang yang memiliki rambut secerah matahari, mata sebiru langit, kulit kecokelatan, dan sifat semanis madu yang disukai semua orang—meskipun terkadang terlalu hiperaktif sehingga membuat beberapa merasa jengkel.

Teman, sahabat yang paling disukai oleh dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang terkenal cuek, dingin, dan _stoic_ namun paling populer di sekolah—bahkan di lingkungannya.

Sahabat, yang menjadi kekasihnya… yang sekarang berada di luar negeri karena mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang pindah pekerjaan.

Ya, itulah alasan abstraknya.

Naruto tidak ada di sampingnya. Naruto yang senang bermain di taman dan bermandikan cahaya matahari, Naruto yang sangat menyukai _snack_ manis bernama **Pocky** yang kini ada di tangannya… tidak ada di sisinya.

Ah, ia tak ingin mengakuinya. Namun, hati berdesir di lain ombak sehingga ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memang merindukan sosok itu. Sangat, sangat merindukannya. Sedemikian rindunya ia hingga hampir setiap akhir pekan kakinya melangkah sendiri ke taman tempat sang matahari biasa mengajaknya _berdansa_. Bersamaan dengan itu, puntung pahit nan pedas miliknya pun tergantikan oleh _Pocky_ rasa coklat kesukaan sang Uzumaki yang kerap menasehatinya untuk berhenti menghisap benda berbahaya tersebut—yang ia balas dengan mengatakan bahwa terlalu banyak makan makanan manis pun berbahaya. Naruto hanya membuang muka sambil berkata bahwa _Pocky_ adalah temannya dan tidak akan membahayakannya.

Sasuke menghela napas sembari tersenyum kecil saat mengingat adegan itu. Namun, momen yang paling ia ingat tentang Naruto dan _Pocky_ adalah ketika keberangkatan sang Uzumaki ke _Aussie_.

Saat itu, dirinya yang masih tidak terima dengan keputusan sang kekasih untuk pindah ke luar negeri, akhirnya datang mengantar meskipun dengan perasaan kesal dan—kalau boleh dibilang—sedih. Ia sangat menentang keputusan Naruto namun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena mereka masih terbilang golongan minoritas—baru sebagai remaja tanggung berusia 14 tahun. Ia kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak berdaya menahan orang yang paling disayanginya untuk tak pergi. Ia lebih kesal dan marah pada Naruto yang kala itu tersenyum sembari berterimakasih padanya karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk mengantarnya. Apa Naruto sama sekali tidak sedih berpisah dengannya? Apa Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli pada perasaannya? Atau itulah yang ia pikirkan empat tahun lalu. Kalau kini Sasuke mengingat ekspresi sang Uzumaki ketika mengatakan sampai jumpa, ia mengerti bahwa lelaki itu pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Bahkan sebuah harapan akan bertemu kembali menguar jelas dari dalam dirinya. Maka dari itulah, ia percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka akan berjumpa lagi, dan saat itu, ia akan berusaha mempertahankan keberadaan sang matahari di sisinya.

Sedikit puas dengan resolusinya, Sasuke meraih sebatang _Pocky_ dari dalam kotak merah yang berada pada genggamannya tersebut. Lalu ia mengulum ujung yang tidak berbalutkan coklat di antara kedua belah bibirnya. Kalau biasanya orang lain akan langsung merasakan bagian dengan selai coklat, ia lebih menikmatinya mulai dari bagian tepung susu—sama seperti cara Naruto menikmati _Pocky_-nya. Mungkin saja caranya itu memang mengikuti sang Uzumaki tanpa sadar.

"Kukira kau benci _Pocky_, Teme~"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar tepat di samping telinganya. Terkejut, Sasuke langsung mengangkat—bukan menolehkan—wajahnya hanya untuk mendapati matahari miliknya tengah tersenyum padanya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terpaku. Untuk beberapa saat, ia termangu. Namun, pemuda yang wajahnya berada tepat di atasnya itu langsung saja meraih ujung coklat _Pocky_ yang dikulumnya lalu mematahkan setengah dan mengunyahnya sampai habis tertelan… membuat sang Uchiha menyeringai karena mengingat kebiasaan mereka berdua dalam menikmati _snack_ manis tersebut.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk menarik wajah kecokelatan itu mendekat. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto memahami maksudnya karena sejurus kemudian, mereka mengunyah setengah batang _Pocky_ bersama hingga makanan itu habis dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah sebuah ciuman hangat pelepas rindu yang selama ini mendekam erat dalam diri mereka. Seakan menyapa satu sama lain dengan ungkapan 'aku pulang' dan 'selamat datang'.

Matahari masih bersinar dengan cerahnya di **langit biru** sana. Bersama dengan manisnya _Pocky_ yang menjadi favorit mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali berjumpa. Dan kali ini, mereka akan pastikan bahwa perpisahan tidak akan pernah menjadi jurang dalam kisah mereka.

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

**Happy 4****th**** birthday, Shrine-chan~** XD

Akan ada **mini-doujin** _fanfic_ ini yang insya Allah akan Kyou _post_ di _Shrine_ maupun di deviantart. Silakeun cek di profil Kionkitchee untuk alamat dA-nya ya~

_Reviews_, _Minna_?

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
